This disclosure relates to techniques for providing a structure with through-holes that may be used, for example, in a sub-assembly for micro components.
Sub-assemblies for micro components such as optoelectronic devices or optoelectronic hybrid integrated circuits may include a semiconductor structure formed as a lid, which may be sealed to a base. One or more active and passive micro components may be encapsulated within the sub-assembly. Typically, electrical or optical connections may need to be provided to the components mounted within the assembly.
The assignee of the present application previously has disclosed, in U.S. Published application Ser. No. 2003/0071283, a double-sided etching technique for providing a semiconductor structure with one or more through-holes, which may be sealed hermetically, for example, by a feed-through metallization process. The structure in which the through-holes are formed may include a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) structure. Electrical contacts to an optoelectronic or other component housed within the assembly may be provided via the feed-through metallization.
The present invention discloses alternative techniques for providing similar structures.